


deep end [fanvid]

by DelicatePoem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem
Summary: Protostar Video created for the Swan Queen Supernova IV: To Infinity and Beyond.





	deep end [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundslikehope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundslikehope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you loved her too much (and you dived too deep)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500358) by [soundslikehope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundslikehope/pseuds/soundslikehope). 

> Hi, I just want to take some time to thank all the amazing people who have supported me and offered assistance, and thank all who watched me tweet constantly about several different versions of this video.
> 
> Thank you quietbluedragon, my lovely cheerleader, for your support. Your words truly pushed me forward.
> 
> Also, the unofficial cheerleaders: Ang, Ili, Kay, Sophy and anyone else I might have forgotten but who are definitely not less important (I just have terrible memory).
> 
> And please make sure to check out the AMAZING fic from Hope (soundslikehope) by clicking [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500358). (26/09/2019: I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT. I KNOW NOTHING AND IT'S KILLING ME.)
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you loved her too much (and you dived too deep)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500358) by [soundslikehope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundslikehope/pseuds/soundslikehope)


End file.
